Goggles and glasses used in sports fields such as skiing, snow boarding, ice skating, sailing, boating, biking and motorcycling, and industrial fields such as a general manufacturing industry, and a construction and a civil engineering industry, are used for the purpose of preventing dazzling due to the direct or reflected light, and protecting eyes from a wind, a snowflake, rain, seawater, water, sands, a chemical agent or a foreign body. In addition, general use sunglasses and sunglasses with or without degree are used for the purpose of preventing dazzling due to the ray and the reflected light.
Previously, there have been known a polarizing glass lens in which both sides of a polarizer sheet are covered with a glass, and a polarizing plastic lens obtained by cast molding by inserting a polarizer sheet into a mold, for example, a polarizing CR-39 lens.
Furthermore, there is known an optical composite molded article obtained by inserting into a mold a polarizing plate having a laminated structure in which a polarizer sheet is held between two polycarbonate sheets, which is insert injection-molded so as to thermally adhere a polycarbonate resin layer to a polycarbonate sheet (JP-A 8-52817).
The aforementioned polarizing glass sheet in which both sides of a polarizer sheet is covered with a glass, has the lack of the processibility resulting from easy breakage due to being a glass substrate, and from difficult deformation of a substrate.
In addition, the aforementioned polarizing plastic lens obtained by cast molding by inserting a polarizer sheet into a mold, has the problem that techniques are required to incorporate a polarizer sheet into a mold and that the polarizing ability is lowered due to shrinkage and thermal degradation of a polarizer sheet with the long term heat imparted thereto during cast molding.
Furthermore, the optical composite molded article obtained by insert injection molding so as to thermally adhere a polycarbonate resin layer to a polycarbonate sheet which is the outermost layer of a polarizing plate, as shown in JP-A 8-52817, has a problem that the polarizing ability is lowered due to shrinkage and thermal degradation of a polarizer sheet as in cast molding because a polarizing plate and a resin layer are too close and, thus, the heat at molding is transmitted directly to a polarizing plate.